


New Year's Eve

by spydalek



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ballerina!Cassandra, Doctor!Stephanie, F/F, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spydalek/pseuds/spydalek
Summary: After a long day at work on New Year's Eve, Stephanie comes home to spend time with her fiancée, Cassandra.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Kudos: 26





	New Year's Eve

Stephanie smiled as she walked through the front door of the apartment she shared with her fiancée, holding a box of freshly made cookies in one arm. The sound of familiar music was playing throughout the apartment, and as she turned the corner into the main room, she saw Cassandra practicing her solo in the Nutcracker.

"Honey, I'm home," said Stephanie, smirking as she watched her fiancée tense up.

Cassandra relaxed immediately when she turned and saw Stephanie. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on the box in Stephanie's hands, as she walked over, making grabby motions.

"Your dad did his rounds of the hospital today, handed out a bunch of Alfred's cookies to the wards," said Stephanie, as she placed the box on the table. "And he told me to say he looks forward to seeing us tomorrow for lunch, providing nothing comes up."

Cassandra nodded, grabbing a bunch of the cookies from the now open box. Before kissing Stephanie on the cheek. "Missed you."

"I missed you too," said Stephanie, with a smile as she returned the kiss. "The main thing getting me through my shift today was the idea of coming back home to you. It feels like it's been days since we last saw each other for longer than an hour."

"Yeah," said Cassandra, nodding. "Nutcracker is fun, but keeps us apart for days."

"That and my work," said Stephanie, with a small smile. "All these long shifts…"

"Here now though," said Cassandra, looking at her fiancée. "Watch TV?"

"Shower first, it's been a long day," said Stephanie, nodding. "Then we can watch another episode of Mandalorian, or that new film."

Cassandra nodded, before taking a seat on the couch, beginning to eat the cookies in her hand.

Stephanie couldn't help but smile as she walked out of the main room, heading towards the bathroom. She paused in the doorway and turned around, to look at Cassandra. "Not joining me for the shower?"

The uneaten cookies were immediately placed back into the box and the lid shut before Cassandra followed her fiancée into the bathroom.

* * *

Half an hour later, the two were cuddled up on the couch, snacking on the cookies while watching an episode of the Mandalorian. "You know, we should probably make some dinner," said Stephanie, as she swallowed the last bit of her fourth cookie. "Before we completely screw up our appetite on these amazing cookies."

"But cookies," said Cassandra, looking at her fiancée, with puppy dog eyes.

"No, Cass, it may be the post-Christmas period, but we still need to eat proper food."

Cassandra pouted before putting the uneaten cookie she had in her hand, her sixth of the night, back in the box. "Fine. Lasagna?"

"We should still have some of Alfred's lasagna in the freezer," said Stephanie, nodding. Before shaking her head. "Is it weird that we're still basically living off Alfred's food even though we haven't lived at the Manor for years?"

"Good food," said Cassandra, with a shrug.

"It is very good food," said Stephanie, nodding, as she stood up, pausing the episode. Before heading into the kitchen. With Cassandra following.

* * *

Soon enough, the familiar soundtrack to the Nutcracker was playing and Stephanie was watching her fiancée dance. "You know, I remember when we auditioned for the School of American Ballet," she said, as she took her tenth cookie of the night. The box was almost empty now. "You almost didn't join because I didn't get in."

"Was scared," said Cassandra, with a small smile as she looked at Stephanie. "You convinced me, said it would be fun."

"Was I wrong?"

"No. Had lots of fun dancing with others. Made lots of friends." She smiled before walking over to the couch. "Dance with me."

"I… I don't know the moves, Cass," said Stephanie, shaking her head as she let Cassandra pull her up. "And you're better at making it up than I am."

Cassandra just smiled as she changed the music, before saying "Waltz."

"Oh, alright," said Stephanie, letting Cassandra lead her around the room in a dance.

For a while, it was just the two of them, lost in their own little world of dancing. Till the fireworks started, startling both of them.

As soon as they realized it wasn't a lot of gunfire, Stephanie burst out laughing. Before walking over to the window and throwing open the curtains. "Happy New Year, Cass."

"Happy New Year, Steph," said Cassandra, joining her fiancée at the window.

Stephanie smiled as she dipped Cassandra and kissed her, illuminated by the multicolored fireworks in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. :D I had some fun writing this.
> 
> Happy New Year, fanficcers. :D


End file.
